


Stumme Kommunikation

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel ist auf dem Weg in die Rechtsmedizin und macht sich so ein paar Gedanken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumme Kommunikation

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Stumme Kommunikation  
> Disclaimer: Tatort gehört den Machern von Tatort, mir gehört die Geschichte und sonst nichts.

~~  
Stumme Kommunikation  
~~

Es ist kühl im langen, weiß gestrichenen Gang und ein eigentümlich muffiger Geruch umgibt mich. Allerdings bin ich der Einzige, der ihn wahrzunehmen scheint. Nadeshda behauptet zumindest, nie etwas zu riechen.

Es ist nichts dringendes, was mich herführt und obwohl ich die Leichen, die hier liegen… im Keller – die Ironie lässt mich jedes Mal wieder schmunzeln – … nicht sonderlich gerne sehe, komme ich gerne her. 

Der Grund dafür?   
Die beiden Rechtsmediziner, die hier ihre Arbeit machen. 

Ein großer Mann, ein wenig überheblich, von sich eingenommen und versnobt. Manche nennen ihn arrogant, andere eingebildet.  
Dabei ist er ein guter Freund. Jemand zum Pferde stehlen, wenn es sein muss. Jemand, der nicht perfekt ist, der trotz allen Dünkels auch die andere Seite kennt. Jemand, der hinter die Fassade schaut und den Menschen sucht. 

Und dann ist da sie: eine kleine Frau, klug, energisch und schlagfertig.   
Sie hält ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen, rückt ihm den Kopf und die Perspektive zurecht, wenn es nötig ist. Jemand, der hinter uns steht, wenn wir losziehen um Pferde zu stehlen. 

Ich mag beide gern. Mag auch die Art, wie sie miteinander umgehen. Herzlich, aber auch grob. Wer sie nicht kennt, die beiden, der glaubt sie wären verfeindet bis in den Tod.   
Inzwischen weiß ich, sie sind es nicht. 

Die harschen Worte, die zwischen Ihnen hin und her geworfen werden, meist knapp an einer Beleidigung vorbei, sind doch harmlos. Wer genau hinhört, sieht die versteckten Komplimente darin, sieht die gegenseitige Wertschätzung. 

Sieht? Ja… man kann sie sehen. In den Blicken… über den Rand der Brille hinweg, aus dem Augenwinkel oder um eine Ecke herum. Worte, hinter denen sich ein Lächeln versteckt, das nur kurz aufblitzt um gespielter Strenge Platz zu machen. 

Er steht oft hinter ihr, so dicht, dass er nur die Arme um sie zu legen bräuchte. Er tut es nicht und doch sind sie manchmal da.   
Sie steht oft vor ihm, wie eine Mauer. Sie lässt niemanden an ihn heran, verteidigt ihn, wie sie nur kann. Sie schaut zu ihm auf, weil sie es muss, aber auch, weil sie es will. 

Ich habe aber nie den Eindruck, dass er auf sie herabsieht. Sie verstehen einander, schenken einander nichts und sind trotzdem füreinander da. 

Ich schaue ihnen gerne zu, bei ihrem täglichen Schlagabtausch. 

Ihre stumme Kommunikation ist faszinierend und ehrlicher, als so vieles, was ich täglich zu sehen bekomme. Die frechen Sprüche lenken nur ab. Sollen wohl nur ablenken. 

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob die beiden wissen, wie viel sie anderen verraten. 

Oder wissen sie gar nicht, was sie mit ihren Gesten und ihren Blicken, ihrer ganzen Körpersprache anderen zeigen? Sie sind doch viel mehr als Chef und Assistentin, viel mehr als Kollegen. 

Sie gehören zusammen. Schon lange. 

Ich bin, glaube ich, nicht der Einzige der sich fragt, wie lange sie noch brauchen, um es selbst zu verstehen. 

Die Schiebetür gleitet zur Seite und ich gehe hinein. Die Luft ist frisch, keine Verwesung oder andere Gerüche, die ich hier so oft antreffe. Ein Hauch von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee umschmeichelt mich und zeigt mir den Weg zu ihnen. 

Sie haben mich noch nicht bemerkt. 

Ich schaue ihnen zu, denn durch die geschlossene Glastür seines Büros kann ich sie nicht hören, wohl aber sehen. 

Er sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, deutet auf einige Unterlagen. Sie steht dicht neben ihm, so nahe, dass sie sich fast berühren. Sie diskutieren. Er sagt etwas, schaut sie verschmitzt lächelnd an und sie knufft ihm spielerisch gegen die Schulter. Er tut, als hätte es ihm wehgetan und sie lacht, gibt einige Worte zurück.   
Schon oft habe ich das beobachtet. Aber zum ersten Mal sehe ich, dass sie danach die Hand auf seine Schulter legt. Er reagiert zuerst nicht, schaut dann fast ein wenig fragend auf, ergreift zögernd ihre Hand, drückt sie. Hoffnung liegt so laut auf seinem Gesicht, dass ich es bis hier her höre. 

Sie erschrickt – war ihr gar nicht bewusst, dass sie ihn berührt? – und sie sehen sich an.   
Ihre Haltung wird weich, sie scheint sich gegen ihn lehnen zu wollen, tut es aber nicht. 

Warum? Warum haben diese beiden, wo jeder für sich allein so mutig ist, nicht den Schneid diesen einen Schritt zu tun? Sind sie blind gegenüber ihren eigenen wortlosen Aussagen?

Ich möchte hineinlaufen und es ihnen sagen, möchte ihnen die Augen öffnen. Ich bleibe stehen weil ich weiß, ich würde mehr kaputt machen, wenn ich sie jetzt stören würde. 

Meine Entscheidung war richtig: er legt den Arm um sie, zieht sie dicht heran und sie schmiegt sich an ihn.   
Da ist kein Kuss, kein Verlangen.   
Aber ich sehe die Freundschaft, das Verständnis und den Respekt füreinander, sehe die Liebe, die sie teilen in ihrer stummen Kommunikation.


End file.
